The present invention relates to an information reproducing system from optical discs.
There is known an information reproducing system in which a plurality of discs are stored and a desired disc can be reproduced.
In the case that the amount of information to be stored on discs exceeds the disc storing capacity of the reproducing system, it is necessary to increase the number of the systems. In such a case, the systems must be independently manually operated by the user.
In order to avoid troublesome operations, if a remote control device is used, plural systems may be operated at the same time. As a result, it is difficult to reproduce desired information.
Furthermore, since the systems are independently connected by wiring, the number of wires increases and the wiring becomes complicated.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information recording and reproducing system which comprises a plurality of systems in which only a desired disc is selected, and is simplified in wiring.
According to the present invention, there is provided a system for reproducing information recorded on a recording medium comprising, at least two reproducing systems, each of the reproducing systems having an automatic changer comprises a storage storing a plurality of recording mediums and a pickup, port means provided in each of the reproducing systems for connecting the reproducing systems by an external cord, switch means provided in the port means, the switch means being arranged such that an output level is changed by connecting the external cord, control means provided in each reproducing system and responsive to the change of the output level for designating one of the reproducing systems as a master system, and for designating the other reproducing system as a slave system.
The master system has an input port for receiving an information signal read at the slave system.
The control means is provided for commanding the slave system to reproduce a desired recording medium when the desired recording medium is stored in the slave system.
A speaker is connected to only the master system.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.